Chance Adams
Appearance Clothing: Chance doesn't have a consistent look, he prefers to wear something new every day. Even so, his favorite outfit is a white and red plaid t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. On his feet are a pair of white socks and a pair of red sneakers. He also dons a pair of blue glasses with a slight grey tint on the glass. Hair Color: Chance's hair is dyed kelly green. It was originally black. Hair Style: Chance keeps his hair neatly brushed in the front and lets his hair reach the top of his neck in the back. Fur Color: Chance's fur is a shade of black known as liver black with white spots and grey lines across his fur. Eye Color: Chance's eyes are a shade of pink called opium pink. Height: Chance is four feet and eleven inches tall. Weight: Chance weighs one hundred and forty-nine pounds. Chance has a mark on his right arm in the shape of a waterfall. This being his Raized symbol and the source of his power. Chance's Family Spencer: Chance's father and an author. Chance hasn't seen him in months following his decision to move out and get his own place. Spencer doesn't seem to miss his son and just carries on. Harriet: Chance's mother and a gymnast. Chance talks with her daily and she sends him money to support himself. They prefer it this way, as both don't want to risk a fight between Chance and his father. Rita: Chance's older sister who is away on government business. He hasn't seen her in years and wishes to catch up if only to see what she knows about other Raized. Relationships Nails: Chance's crush. The two were great friends when they were little, something that changed when Chance died and was reborn as a Raized. But ever since Chance came back into town after recovering, he has made it his mission to get Nails to like him. Friends: Clip: One of Chance's old friends from when they were younger. Chance loves helping him sort through his music collection and putting on shows. And, Taran: Chance's friend who is a Raized with the ability to control storms. She's always supportive of Chance and wants the best for him. Enemy: Light: Chance's old friend and the object of Nails' affection. He's very jealous of Light and wishes he was out of the picture. But understands that it's more complicated than that. Abilities Abilities: Chance is an expert manipulator, knowing how to get others to do what he wishes. He's also quite intelligent, having a high enough IQ to bypass high school. And, he can hold his breath for several minutes. Special Ability: Chance is able to encase himself in a shield of water to protect himself from threats. Raized Power: Due to dying in a river and being reborn as a Raized, Chance has the ability to manipulate water in whatever way he wants and to a greater extent than any normal Hartian with the same power. Weaknesses: Chance cannot stand heat as it makes him dehydrated easily. He is also quick to lose his concentration and hates most dairy products. Category:Males Category:Servals Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Neutral Category:Candidate for Deletion